


Holding On

by Doylebaby



Series: Cops Universe [7]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where is Orlando?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment and follows directly after [Just the Two of Us](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3585612). With this installment, the story has come full circle.

**Holding On**

“Jackman!”

Hugh looked up as an irate DI Bean entered the department, DS Peters trailing behind him like a puppy.

“Where's Bloom?”

Hugh shrugged. “Went to see a grass. Said he had information on the human trafficking case. Why?”

His boss sighed and motioned for Hugh to follow him to his office. “This call just came in.” DI Bean pushed a button on his phone and immediately a nasal, obviously disguised voice sounded.

_“This is a message for Jackman. Quit the investigation or you can say bye bye to your partner.”_

There were noises in the background and the voice cackled, there was no other way to describe it.

 _“Say hi to your partner, lover boy,”_ the voice said gleefully.

There was a dull thud and an outraged cry of pain, before a very familiar voice sounded close to the phone.

_“Don't touch me again, wanker!”_

Hugh grinned briefly as he recognised the voice of his lover, and DI Bean rolled his eyes. 

Neither was underestimating the seriousness of the situation, though.

They heard a grunt of pain and this time it wasn't from the caller.

 _“I'm not in the mood for games. Call off your investigation or you will get Bloom in pieces, one at the time !_

Then the connection was severed.

The man hadn't bothered to alter his voice when he delivered his final words and Bean and Jackman looked at each other, both recognizing Orlando's abductor.

“Mortimer!” Hugh said through gritted teeth and he slammed his fist on the desk. 

DS Peters waived his hand. “Idle threads most likely,” he said unconcerned.

Hugh narrowed his eyes. “And you know this, how?” he asked belligerently.

DS Peters shrugged. “Oh come on, Jackman. You've seen Mortimer, do you really think he's capable of something like this?”

Hugh raised his eyebrows. “What kind of fool are you?” he asked in genuine surprise. 

Peters crossed his arms in front of his chest. “If anything happens to Bloom, he brought it on himself.”

With a growl Hugh leapt forward and slammed Peters against the wall. “Not another word, you stupid-”

DI Bean who had kept quiet, stepped forward, interrupting Hugh's tirade. “Alright, break it up. Hugh, calm down. Peters...” here DI Bean looked at the now pale-faced man. “You would do well to remember that underestimating someone – _anyone_ \- is a foolish thing to do.”

~ * ~ 

Despite the threats, the investigation into the human trafficking ring didn't diminish and it turned out that Mortimer's threats were very real.

Three days after the phone call, an envelope was delivered, addressed to Hugh.

When he opened it, a lock of hair fell on his desk. DI Bean ordered a DNA test, but Hugh knew it was Orlando's hair, recognising the faint scent of Orlando's spicy shampoo that still lingered in the lonely curl.

There was a note in the envelope which read: _'You've been warned.'_

The DNA test confirmed it was Orlando's hair and DI Bean stepped up the investigation into Mortimer and Orlando's whereabouts. 

The incident room was full of pictures of Mortimer and his known haunts, but so far, no one had been able to locate him _or_ Orlando.

 

Another couple of days passed without any progress and Hugh was getting very edgy. He didn't doubt for one minute that Mortimer would carry out his threat.

On Tuesday morning, six days after Mortimer's phone call, Hugh was called into DI Bean's office and when he walked in, Bean pointed at a small box, clearly showing Hugh's name on it, on the table and handed him a pair of gloves. 

Struggling with his emotions Hugh put the gloves on, then he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. He had to pull himself together and act professionally, he reminded himself.

Hugh reached out and then halted, he noticed his hand was trembling, a quick look up at his boss told him he had noticed it too.

“Best get it over with, lad,” Bean said kindly.

Hugh sighed and pulled the box towards him.  
Now that he looked closer, Hugh noticed stains on the side of the box facing him. 

Dark stains... 

Blood stains... 

Orlando's blood. 

And his heart stopped. 

 

“Please no...” he murmured before slowly taking the lid off. 

“Oh damn!” Bean cursed as the contents of the box were revealed. 

Hugh bowed his head and closed his eyes. 

He had seen enough. 

On a bed of blood covered cotton wool was Orlando's little finger and taking away all doubt was the presence of the ring... The ring Hugh had given Orlando only two weeks earlier.

DS Peters walked into the office. “What's going on, what are you looking-” He took one look at the contents of the box and then he slapped a hand in front of his mouth and hurried away. 

“Alright, enough is enough!” Bean growled. He stomped to the incident room and demanded attention. “I want you to put pressure on all your informants, threaten them if you have to. All deals are off unless they help find Mortimer, make that clear. I want Mortimer found! Now!”

* * *

Eventually they discovered Mortimer in an abandoned building previously owned by the YMCA. 

It was quite easy to surprise him, as he arrogantly had thought the police wouldn't be able to find him.

After the 'all clear' Hugh rushed in to get to Orlando.

The state of his lover's condition shocked him, even if he had tried to prepare himself for the worst.

Mortimer had tortured Orlando in numerous ways. Hugh found cigarette burns and deep knife slashes all over Orlando's body. The wound on his hand had become infected because it had been left untreated, but what had shocked Hugh most of all was when he lifted Orlando's face and looked into his eyes. 

The usually warm brown eyes, were dull and lifeless, but just before all expression left them, Hugh had noticed the brief flash of fear and he knew things would never be the same again.

The End


End file.
